Firearms have long required the use of bullets having casings of specific dimensions. For example, a firearm chambered to fire 9 mm cartridges has traditionally required the use of 9 mm cartridges. Cartridges having bullets of the same diameter and the same style casings but with different casing lengths could not be interchangeably fired from the same firearm.